


Family

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel is one of Mary’s boys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Protective Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas is about to leave so he can search for Dean.Mary isn’t about to let her son go without making sure he’ll be okay out there.





	Family

Cas slipped his laptop into its sleeve and zipped it closed. It would be useful to keep in touch with the bunker once he left, in case he or Sam found out more about Dean’s possible location or a way to save him. 

They would find one; Cas refused to entertain any other possible outcome. They’d track Dean down, force Michael out and then bring Dean home. 

He looked around to make sure he had everything. The bunker was quiet at this hour; mostly everyone was asleep, and Cas had said his goodbyes to his family earlier in the night. 

Jack and Sam had wanted to come with him, but they needed rest when Cas didn’t, and someone had to protect the bunker. 

It wasn’t that Cas didn’t trust the refugees as such, but they were strangers in the Winchesters’ home, a home filled with powerful lore and artefacts. 

Just because they had been rescued from a nightmarish existence didn’t mean they were all good people. 

He picked up the laptop and turned towards the stairs when he heard a voice calling him back. 

Mary came into the room, a duffel dangling from her shoulder. 

“You forgot this.” She put it on the table, and rolled it towards him. 

Cas stared at the bag in confusion. It was Dean’s.

“Mary,” he said, but she shushed him and undid the tiers. 

“There’s a change of clothes in case you need them,” she said. “A spare cell and some new credit cards. I know you don’t use firearms, but…”

She pulled out a holster and removed a weapon Cas recognised from when Sam and Dean had insisted he know how to use guns. It was a Glock. 

“And a variety of ammunition.” She opened a black case, filled with bullets of the same size but organised by type, with labels below each section. 

Cas watched as she repacked the bag, still puzzled as to why she’d done all this. 

But before he could ask, she pulled a small notebook from her pocket, and handed it to him. 

Cas opened it and found it contained names, cell numbers and addresses.

“It’s up to date,” Mary said. “It’s a list of hunters you can trust if you need help or someplace to go, and there’s a couple of safe houses listed in there too. And, Cas...the last page are hunters you don’t trust, no matter what.”

He nodded, and put the book in his pocket. Then he picked up the duffel and slung it over his shoulder. 

He still didn’t understand this. He had no need of clean shirts or guns or witch killing bullets. He was an angel searching for her son. Sam’s brother. 

His friend. 

When Mary put her hands on his shoulders, he froze in surprise. She went up onto her tiptoes and pulled him down a little as well. 

And then she kissed his forehead. 

“I have three sons, Cas,” she said. “And I want them all home safe here with me. That means finding Dean and rescuing him. But it also means you staying safe and coming back too.”

Then she was gone, leaving Cas standing there in the quiet. 

_I have three sons. I want them all home safe with me._

Cas went up to his truck and put his duffel and laptop on the front seat. 

He couldn’t make any promises to Mary, but he would do anything he could to save Dean. 

And to get them both safely back home.


End file.
